tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Karate Scout
'Karate Scou't is a RED Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user theTig3r42. Appearance Karate Scout appears as a regular RED Scout, however he rejects the cap and earpiece. He often cracks a sinister and somewhat deranged grin, mostly when he confronts someone he wants to challenge. Behavior And Personality An evil karateka who desires nothing more than to thrash and pulverize people just to prove how powerful he is, Karate Scout is quite simply confrontational to anyone he encounters. He acts unpredictable in his challenges, surprising his foes with his quick punches. He adopts a remarkably different Karate fighting style than most would like to expect: instead of assuming a more conservative approach to his enemies, he rushes in to attack in quite breathtaking haste with wild swinging punches. As a result of focusing on offensive fighting tactics and abruptly trying to draw first blood, he gains considerable strength and destructive power, but lacks any defensive manoeuvres. Since most people he challenges do not even have a basic knowledge of Karate, or any martial art for that matter, he makes an easy meal of them, knocking them 10 ft across the room from one punch; as such, he is arrogant, cocky and is sure of himself that none can best his Karate skill. He has formed a villainous alliance with Samurai Demo, and both are currently plotting to kill Karate Sniper, who had disgraced them in previous fights. Powers and Abilities Karate Scout uses all out offensive moves on his foes, unleashing a barrage of swinging punches at his targets. His strike force is not to be underestimated: a successful blow to the head sends his opponent flying in the other direction, resulting in a 1 hit knockout. Because of his fearsome strength and hard-hitting fighting style, he deals with enemies with little effort. Faults and Weaknesses Karate Scout's arrogance may get himself into picking fights he will find excessively difficult and as a consequence one he will be unable to win, one notable example being the fight with Karate Sniper. While his moves can potentially cause devastating damage, simply blocking one of his moves can end the onslaught of attacks that he typically brings to an adversary, throwing him off guard and leaving him wide open for a deadly counter attack. Due to his rather one sided strategy of fighting, he finds himself unable to defend himself should his opponent gain the upper hand in combat, at which point he becomes quite shamefully put down with relative ease. Because he does not take the time to assess his foes' skill nor does he think before he acts, he cannot adapt to a different strategy or a completely different fighting style in order to take any advantage over his enemies- he purely relies on the first hit he can pull off to knock them out before they even get a chance to retaliate. Notable Videos By the creator of the freak *The Karate Scout *Karate Sniper Returns (Cameo) *[TRAILER Karate Sniper's Quest] By the community *The Tournament - Part 1: Introduction *The Tournament- Part 2 *Karate sniper: Time-trouble part 1 Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Scouts Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by theTig3r42 Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team Category:Glass Cannons